


Family Dinner

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Destiel - Freeform, Family Dinner, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Cas go to a nice restaurant on a day off.<br/>Them Gabriel drops his fork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Both relationships established. This is a blip in the timeline of O-should-be-doing-homework but I'm not.

Family Dinner

"This is nice," Castiel smiled in a rather adorable and innocent way.

"We should be functional more often," Gabriel smirked at his younger brother across the table. Dean glared at him, but didn't say anything. Sam lazily pushed his beer from hand to hand, determined not to get involved. He looked up across the restaurant in time to see their waitress walking towards them.

"What can I get you boys this evening?" She spoke with a light voice. Her hips seemed to sway even when she was standing still. A sliver of a thought flashed through Dean's head about getting into her pants. Castiel's thigh pressed against his in the booth suffocated it before it could begin to register on his face.

"Dean wants the most unhealthy burger on the menu with fries, Sam wants the girliest salad you have, Gabriel is probably just going to have desert, and I'll pick off of Dean's plate here. Thanks." Everyone turned towards Cas for a split second of disbelief while he shrugged before returning back to their previous conversations as the waitress left.

"So we have two angels in hiding, and a holy war on Earth," Dean started.

"Yes. We do. But I am the master of disguise, and that's not why we are here. Let's act like normal people." Gabriel said smoothly. He had unwrapped his silverware and he was playing with it on the table. Castiel's disapproving look led Dean into a new conversation that didn't involve Gabriel or Sam.

The fork fell suddenly from his fingers. Which seemed odd as he simply let it fall, rather than catching it before it hit the seat.

"Oops, let me get that," He bent down and reached for the fork, leaning over slightly in the process, breathing deeply along Sam's inner thigh. He heard Sam's breathing pick up a notch and laughed quietly to himself. He would definitely have fun with this.

Gabriel set the fork down on the table right as the appetizers were set down. Dean had roughly half on his plate. Sam was attempting to eat a potato skin more out of politeness and acknowledgement than hunger. Gabriel picked at Sam's food with one hand and set the other on the top of Sam's right thigh. He moved in slowly in a slightly rolling movement towards Sam's crotch.

He grabbed a fistful of Sam through his jeans and started rubbing him slowly, making him harder in every minute, but not too fast. There was a decent possibility that Gabriel would pay dearly for this but it was oh so worth it in the moment.

"I think we need a panic room completely separate from the bunker," Dean was saying to Cas. "It should be angel proof but all of us need to be able to get in and out."

"I'm sure there's a symbol we could get that would cancel a few out," Gabriel chimed, completely calm.

"Sammy, how 'bout it?" Dean turns towards Sam. "Are you feeling okay? You're sweating."

"I-I'm fine, Dean. I swear. It's just hot in here."

Gabriel chuckled quietly as if he had just recalled the punch line to his favorite joke. Sam punched his arm seemingly playfully, but Castiel would walk in on Gabriel icing a decent bruise in the next few days.

Gabriel's hand moved back for a moment to recover from the sting. When the initial "OW" had moved to a dull "that'll be a bruise," Gabriel's hand came back with intensity. He unbottoned and unzipped Sam's jeans in seconds. He grabbed his boyfriend's dick around the material of his boxers and worked Sam into a panicking frenzy before Sam had a chance to stop him.

The food arrived shortly and Gabriel picked a few croutons off of Sam's plate. Dean was making out with his current heart attack, and Castiel was deeply considering Dean's fries. Gabriel twirled Sam's fork, seeing his sudden apparent disinterest in his salad. Gabriel missed a finger in his twirl and the fork chimed as it hit the floor.

"Lemme get that for you, Sammy," Gabriel breathed into Sam's ear with a bit more intensity than was absolutely necessary. He placed one hand under the table on the nearly exposed area of Sam's crotch and placed the other on the ground. With one hand, he pulled out Sam's hard cock and heard Sam bang lightly on the table.

"You okay, Gabriel?" Dean was slowly picking up on what Gabriel was doing. He tried desperately not to laugh at the innocent expressions of unknowing on Castiel's face and Sam's pinched and tight expressions that went from trying not to give in a moan to Gabriel to extremely embarrased to pissed off at his archangel of a boyfriend. One day Dean would bring this up again for the sole purpose of seeing Sam get flustered and blushy again. On that day he would not attempt to restrain his laughter. Right now he focused on his burger to hold it in.

Gabriel licked the slit of Sam's cock and sucked lightly on the tip. He licked along the vein that nearly enlicited a long moan from Sam. It came out as a low growl in the end that Castiel missed but caught Dean mid-bite and nearly made him spit it out.

Gabriel took as much of Sam in his mouth as he could without gagging loudly and grasped the rest with his hand. He swallowed around Sam's dick and coaxed him smoothly into his orgasm. He felt it moments before in the intense stiffening in every muscle in Sam's body in his desperate attempt not to show the effects of Gabriel's mouth around his dick.

Gabriel swallowed every drop, by almost nothing but sheer willpower. He grabbed the fork, which may have broken the ten second rule, and sat up. He kept one Han around Sam, trying to neatly move him back into his underwear and zip his jeans back.

He excused himself to the bathroom for a moment to make sure he didn't look quite like he had just sucked his boyfriend off. He phone buzzed in his pocket while he was in the bathroom. There was one message from Sam. It was only one word that struck terror in his heart and went straight to his dick.

Revenge.


End file.
